


Console

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly knows she doesn't know how to console people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Console

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Cry" for Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo, round 4.

Molly did not like it when Sally was sad. In general, she wasn’t good at consoling people. She tended to say the wrong thing. Or worse, she rambled on, as if saying enough words would eventually string together to say something comforting, though ending up not saying anything useful.

With Sally, she didn’t like her to be upset because she wanted her to be happy all the time. Or at least the worst she was allowed to feel was neutral, dispassionate.

But Molly looked behind her when the door closed shut behind her and she could already tell that Sally’s had a rough day today, because if something tragic had happened (a death in the family, lost job), Sally would have called immediately to tell her. No, Sally just entered the flat quietly. She had dark spots under her eyes, and she didn’t carry herself with the confidence she normally did. She seemed distant and spacey, not like her usual cheery self. Molly just knew something as wrong, but she didn’t push the subject just yet.

“Hungry?” she asked from the couch. Sally didn’t respond.

“Dinner, love?” Molly tried again.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Sally replied weakly. Molly heard the footsteps of Sally walking into the kitchen and tossing her keys on the counter. When Molly heard pots banging around in the kitchen, she got up from the couch.

“Oh, I, I didn’t mean for you to make dinner, I meant—“ Molly was cut off when she saw Sally hunched over the counter.

“I’m sorry," was all Sally said.

“No, don’t apologize” Molly said, concerned.

“I’m—“ was all Sally got out before she started sobbing.

Molly stood there, not knowing what to do. She stared at Sally’s back before she felt herself walk over. When she got to Sally, she hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Sally’s shoulder. She hugged even tighter when she felt a tear hit one of her hands. They stood like that for a bit before Molly spoke. It was odd how despite not knowing what to do, these actions felt natural.

“When you want to talk about it, I’ll be here to listen, love,” Molly offered. Sally swallowed and nodded.

“Just, just work stuff. Didn't mean to let it get to me. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Sally said, her voice raspy. Molly still didn’t let go, not that Sally made any moves to get away. They stood together for five minutes before Molly realized she was rocking Sally. Molly realized that Sally was less tense than when she first hugged her. Eventually, Molly’s stomach rumbles and she realizes they both have to eat so she lets go.

She stands awkwardly behind Sally before speaking: “If you still want to talk more, if you feel the need to, I don’t know, vent, I’ll be here.” Sally finally turns around and nods, but she smiles weakly.

“When I’m ready, okay, love?” Sally promises. Molly smiles back and nods. She urges Sally to sit on the sofa, insisting she make dinner. Sally walks to the sofa. She lies down and turns on the television.

_I think I did alright,_ Molly confidently tells herself. And later, when they lie in bed after a quiet dinner, Sally truly thanks Molly for what she’s done once she tells her about her awful day (Sally tells Molly she gets like this with cases involving kids). Molly can’t help but feel a little proud of herself when she hears Sally tell her. Of course, she knows Sally isn’t 100% back to normal, but Molly’s determined to make the next day for Sally as easy and comfortable as she can possibly make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to concrit, and pointing out of typos/grammatical mistakes/plotholes/inconsistencies/etc!
> 
> My Hoopervan tends to be drabbles haha


End file.
